Double Trouble
by xXkookyXx
Summary: One Lucy is enough, but two?
1. Chapter 1

**Sadly, ****I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL! **

**(But if I did; oh the things I would add to this anime) *smirks evilly)**

* * *

"Duck!" yelled someone in the background.

"EEEPP!" I squealed.

My head came down with the aid of Levy at my side.

We came back up after safety was reassured.

"God, why does it have to be so crazy this early in the morning?" I comment

"This IS Fairytail Lucy" giggled Levy.

I smile. She is right about that. of course where else would I spend my morning?

Just then-

*BAM!* The guild door burst open revealing an enflamed pink haired man with a mustache, a monocol, glasses, unibrow and a black tooth drawn out on his face.

"GrrraAAYYYYY! I'M GUNNA KILL YOU ICE PRICK!"

"Natsu?" I question.

Natsu ignores me and walks straight towards the laughing ice mage.

"Oh god, are you guys really gunna fight this early?" asked Cana taking a sip of her beer.

"Are you really going to drink this early?" asked Mira smartly, coming out with more mugs for Cana.

Cana smiles "Old habits die hard" and she takes another swig.

I smile and lightly shake my head.

Levy taps me and points to Natsu and Gray.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" yells Natsu.

Gray rests back into his chair "I don't know what you're talking about" he lies.

"My face, you ass!" said Natsu.

"Does it look like I have a marker nimrod?".

"Pst...Gray...the marker leaked through your back pocket and your hands are covered in black ink" says Levy dropping the tip for Natsu.

Gajeel comes up and throws Levy over his shoulder "Stay outta this one shrimp. This is man's business".

Levy tried hard to escape Gajeel's grip but...well I did say tried.

I watch Natsu's eyes shoot towards Gray's hands.

"You...I knew you did this to me!" yelled Natsu.

"If you ask me, you never looked better!" laughed Gray.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" yelled Natsu as he pounced on Gray and brought him to the ground.

"Is there a day where you two don't fight?" I ask aloud.

"Pfft! Those two actually taking a day off? That's like Cana not drinking booze" said Romeo walking up to the bar.

I giggle at the ridiculous scene going on in front of me.

Having nothing else to do, I found my way towards the request board to look for a job.

I scanned the request board thoroughly to find a request with enough jewel to pay my rent.

"Lucy".

I turn to see the incredible Titania Erza walking towards me "Looking for a job I see" she says.

I smile "Yeah, the rent is nearly due and I wouldn't want to hear another rant from my landlady" I slightly shake at the thought of my landlady yelling at me... Or worse

Kicking me out!

I snap out of my horrific daze and look for a job twice as hard and twice as fast!

"Lucy, do you mind taking Natsu with you on this mission? Just him"

I look towards Erza a bit confused. "I was going to do that anyway-".

Erza raises her scarlet eyebrow and slightly grins.

"I-I mean! I was going to ask Happy to come with us! Ya know for his flying advantage" I quickly add. Wouldn't want her to know that I actually want to spend alone time with Natsu...

"Right...I was just requesting that because Natsu and Gray have been going at it for quite some time. They need to be separated before they damage the guild...again".

Erza and I hear a loud crash and turn towards the ruckus.

"LET GO OF ME ICE CUBE!".

"YOU LET GO HOT HEAD!".

I sweat drop "Sure, I'll take Natsu. To protect the guild!" I salute.

Erza smiles "Thank you Lucy, and good luck on your mission".

I nod determinedly and turn back towards the request board. Not too long afterwards I found the perfect request!

The request read "Mage wanted, Reward: 150,000 jewel, Location: Rosewood Town".

"Hmm, sounds promising" I comment.

I turn towards Natsu and Gray, who might I add, are still fighting.

Not wanting to head home so early I make my way to the bar.

I take my usual seat and study the request one more time.

"Hey Lucy".

I look up to find the beautiful take over Mage/bar maid, which is Mira.

"Can I get you anything?" she kindly asks.

"No, no I'm fine. Thanks".

She smiles "I'll bring you your usual, strawberry?".

I smile and nod as she walks away.

As I study the request something clicked in my head.

"Hi Lucy"

I slightly turn my head to see Levy taking a seat next to me. I see she escaped Gajeel's grasp.

"What are you working on?" she asks curiously

"Oh, I'm not working on anything. Just studying this request I want to take" I hand Levy the piece of paper and watch as she quickly reads it.

"Hmm, seems kinda vague don't you think?" she says while handing it back to me.

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing to you. It's just too...to the point, ya' know?"

Levy nods "Are you sure you want to take this mission?" she asks.

I turn my attention back towards the paper and think about Levy's question.

Do I want to take this mission?

Do I want to risk the life of the one I lov- I mean like- I mean care for- I mean-

"Lucy".

I look up to see Mira setting down my drink.

"Why are you blushing?" She asks.

My eyes widen a bit and I quickly set the paper so close to my face that I can smell the ink.

Thanks to my useless thoughts, my body almost made me a giveaway! I can't have anyone knowing about my secret crush... And if someone in the guild knew, eventually the whole guild would know.

"Lucy!"

Again I'm sucked out of the complicated world that is my mind and sent back to reality.

"Are you okay?" asks a concerned Mira

"Yeah, you keep dazing out on us. Is something on your mind?" Added Levy

Pft, if only they knew.

"No, no I'm fine. Just- thinking about the mission"

"What mission?" asks Mira

I hand the paper towards Mira and take a sip of my drink as she reads it as well.

Mmm, strawberry.

"This doesn't seem too difficult" she comments.

I stop drinking my strawberry goodness and answer."It's not the difficulty it's just too vague for me." I bend over the bar to point out the problems to Mira "Look, it doesn't even have a picture of the Mage they want captured".

"What kind of request is that?" comments Levy.

I retract back to my bar stool and await Mira's reaction while also taking another sip.

"I see your point, if you don't like it I can look for another request for you in the book" she says as she's handing me the piece of paper.

"No, that's alright. It's probably the only one with enough jewel to pay my rent. Thanks though"

For the remainder of the day I stay at the bar, speaking to Levy on different subjects. Books, magic even about the world's most simple minded yet fascinating creature.

Guys.

Unfortanetly I couldn't stay to finish the conversation without Levy pointing out my pink blush every five seconds. So I did what any smart, embarrassed person would do.

I bolted.

When I finally made it to my apartment the first thing I did was fall against my bed in slight exhaustion.

Even though nothing really happened, being a member of Fairytail can wear a girl out.

I turn towards my window and watch the sky. As the sun sets it reflects the beautiful hue of the upcoming evening. Blue, red, pink, yellow and orange. And is that a hint of purple?

I smile.

*Sigh* "I just wish I had someone to share the view with" I say to myself. I turn and lay on my back, facing the ceiling. "Wah! I sound lonely" I shoot up "I know! A bath would do the trick"

I hop off my bed and skip and strip to my bathroom.

I turn the knobs to run a steamy bath. I chose my scent, poured it into the bath and smelled how the steam and scent arose to my nostrils.

"Mm, vanilla".

I test the water with my painted pink toe and slowly enter.

"Ah...This feels so good" I lightly moan.

I hear nothing but the silence of my apartment and the ripples and drops of the water. I feel the warm liquid calm my body and shut down my nerves so I feel nothing but bliss.

But soon enough, my subconscious finds its way to make me think.

I sink deeper into the warm bath as I slowly arrange and progress through my thoughts.

*What am I going to do about that request?*

*Will me and Natsu really go alone? Just the two of us? *

*Will anything happen between Natsu and I?*

I blush at the simple yet outrageous and impossible thoughts I was having.

Something happening between me and Natsu? That's close to impossi- oh who am I kidding?! It's so possible that it might happen during this very mission!

"Oh but... Natsu wouldn't like me...I'm..me. His best friend. Emphasis on friend" I again said to no one in particular.

"Okay, I think my bath is over. Since it didn't really help anyways" I stand up and let the water quickly trickle down my slender body. I stretch a bit from sitting too much and lean over to grab my towel.

I step out of the bath, ring out my hair and take a look at myself in my foggy mirror. I take my finger and write NxL close to my own reflection.

"Who's gunna notice?" I smile and soon leave the warmth and comfort of my bathroom. As I open the door I feel all the steam leave from the bathroom and spread through my apartment.

I also feel the quick chill of my apartment creep up my spine from the sudden temperature change

I shed my towel and pick out my pajamas for the night.

Right before I shuffled into bed I heard my window open, and looked up to see no one other than-

"Natsu"

"Sup Luce" he says while falling onto my bed.

"Do I need to ask?" *sigh* "What are you doing here?" seriously, if he came just a few seconds earlier he would've saw me naked...again. I tried my best to control my blush from ...such memories

"I noticed that you left the guild. I tried to follow you but Gray was just asking to get punched in the face"

I raise my eyebrow and cross my arms over my large chest.

"Plus, Levy told me about that mission you picked out" he adds.

"Well it's a little late don't you think? Why couldn't you just wait till tomorrow?"

Natsu crosses his arms behind his head and lays on my bed "Why wait till tomorrow when I can be with you tonight?"

My eyes went a bit wide in shock, and I felt the blush creep up onto my face.

Natsu turned to look at me and raised his pink eyebrow "Uhh Luce? What's wrong with your face?"

I rapidly shake my head "Nothing! Nothing's wrong with my face!"

"Okay! Okay, calm down" Natsu moves over "Why don't you come to bed" he taps the space next to him.

Should I get in bed? Next to Natsu? So close? Invading eachothers PERSONAL space?!

"You're so lucky I'm tired" I caved and crawled in next to Natsu.

Natsu gave a wide smile.

I brought up the covers and got nice and cozy. It took everything I had to not cuddle with him. But Natsu wants to make that 100x harder on me by swinging his arm over my waist and pulling me closer towards him!

I have that weird mission tomorrow and my crush holding me close. My mind is now officially on overdrive.

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

**Hope that was enjoyable :D**

**Review, if you please**


	2. Chapter 2

Sadly, **I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

**(But if I did; oh the things I'd add to this anime) *smirks evilly***

* * *

I groggily awoke from my slumber then quickly panicked as I felt the arms of a man embracing me. I panicked even more when I knew who this man was.

I wiggled a bit and froze as the awaking dragon slayer yawned.

"What time is it?" Natsu asked while rubbing his sleepy eye.

I took the chance to hop up from the bed "It's time to go on that mission!" Perfect excuse to get out of bed with Natsu? I think so.

"Oh yeah, the mission!" He soon said excitedly. Natsu quickly pulled the covers off of himself and ran towards the bathroom.

"Oh no you don't!" I swiftly beat him to the entrance "My bathroom, I get first dibs" I smile and shut the door in his disappointed face.

As I walk to the sink, I look at myself in the mirror and sigh.

Going on a mission, alone, with Natsu. Why is that such a big deal!? What could possibly happen right?...

"Ah! Everything could possibly happen!" I scream with my hands tussled in my hair.

*Knock, knock* "Luce, you okay?" Natsu's concerned muffled voice comes through the bathroom door.

I open my eyes and realize that my inner thoughts had found their jolly way up my throat "Uh..I-I'm fine. Just…Thinking aloud!" I yell back.

"Oh, okay! Hurry up! I gotta take a leak and I can't hold it in forever!"

I mouthed the word 'eww' silently to myself.

I reach out for the toothpaste and my pink toothbrush. Turned the squeaky knob to begin running the sink water and did my morning routine of brushing my teeth silently.

When I was done I took another glance at myself through the mirror.

*Inhale, exhale* "You could do this, it's only for a couple a days" I gave a determined look and made my way towards the door.

"What could go wrong?" I said as I turned the doorknob. When I finally opened the door, I found a half naked, very toned Natsu looking back at me.

"Finally! Eh, why are you looking at me like th-"

***_SLAM_**!* I swung the door shut.

"This is going to be a long mission" I say blushing.

"Gwah!? Lucy open this door before I break it open!"

"Put a shirt on first!"

"If you don't let me pee in this bathroom, I'm gunna pee in the sink!"

I open the door a crack "You wouldn't dare"

He comes nose to nose with me "Try me"

It took everything in me to look serious and not blush like a love struck school girl. "Fine" I open the door fully and watch as Natsu walks in.

I made my way to the bed, fixed it and fell against it in mental exhaustion.

"What do I do?" I sat up and rested my chin in the palm of my hand.

***BAM**!* The door to the bathroom swings open "C'mon Luce!" Natsu runs up to me "You're not ready?"

Natsu takes a seat next to me "Don't you wanna go on this mission? We'll get enough jewel to pay your rent"

"I know, Natsu. It's just-" I turn towards Natsu who is looking at me quite concerned and quite close… I blush "S-stop looking at me like that!" I say flustered.

Natsu changes his expression from concerned to a bit of shock from my sudden outburst.

I spring up from the bed "Look! Just go home and get your stuff together! We'll meet at the train station in an hour"

"Bu-" He starts.

"Go! Now!" I yell.

"Alright! Alright!" Natsu began to go through the window "1 hour" he said as he leaped from the window and ran towards his home.

I gaze out the window and watch him disappear in the distance before I finally walk to my wardrobe closet and began to pack.

~**_An hour later_**~

As I roll my suitcase through the streets of Magnolia I finally make my way to the train station.

I quickly look around for pink hair and soon find the person I've been looking for. The poor sap was on the ground clenching his stomach in nausea.

"Wha- You haven't even gotten on the train yet!" I yell.

"The mere sight of the thing makes my guts churn" He gags.

I roll my eyes and walk up to the ticket dealer.

"2 train tickets towards Rosewood Town please"

"That'll be 75 jewel for both tickets"

I gave the man the money, took the tickets and made my way towards Natsu again.

"Oh get up! If you stay on the ground like that all day we won't make our train!"

Like magic our train pulls up!

"All aboard towards Rosewood Town! All aboard to Rosewood!"

I threw Natsu's arm over my shoulder, held on to my luggage and dragged the poor guy towards the train.

"Here ya' go" I said handing the tickets to the conductor.

I spotted a booth and dragged Natsu towards it. When I take a seat, his head falls on my lap in complete and utter pale display.

I giggle and slightly blush. This poor idiot.

I take my hand and lightly comb my fingers through his messy pink mane. And soon enough, I fall asleep myself.

.

.

.

.

I awoke to a slight shaking and hearing the word "Ma 'me"

"Ma'me? Ma'me wake up"

"Huh? What?" I ask groggily.

"Ma'me we've arrived to Rosewood Town" said the conductor. "Unless you want to stay on the train" He smiles.

"T-thank you" I look down at the sleeping dragon and slightly shake him "Natsu" I bend down, close to his ear "Natsu, wake up. We're here"

"Mmm five more minutes" He moans.

I smile, get closer to his ear and say sweetly "Natsu…**WAKE UP**!"

He shoots up holding his ear "Ah! Luce! You know dragons have sensitive hearing!"

I smile "And that's why it works when I yell for you, now let's go"

I pick up my luggage while Natsu follows behind. When we arrive to the gates of Rosewood Town we took a look at the flyer and at the sign of the city to make sure it was the same place.

"Well, I guess we're here. Whaddya say we- Natsu? Natsu!"

How can you lose a pink haired teenage boy in 1.5 seconds? I swear I can't take my eyes off of him for a second!...Especially if I don't want to take my eyes off of him in the first place.

What!? No one told him to get abs! To be so tan…So cute…So…

I cup my face and blush hard "Wah! Why am I thinking such thoughts!?"

"What thoughts?"

"Ah!" I jump, turn around and spot Natsu munching on a kabob.

"What?" He says through a full mouth.

"N-nothing, nothing at all" I say nervously "Where did you go?" I ask

"Oh, I saw a food stand" He took another bite.

"But how did you buy it, you don't have any money"

"Oh, I convinced him to give me a raw one. I charred it up myself, it's still a little raw though" Natsu blew a bit of fire on the kabob and made it crispier. He then bit into it with a crunch.

"Ah, that's better" he said through his chews "What thoughts were you talking about though?" Natsu asks taking the last bite of his kabob.

I blush again "What? Nothing! L-look! Can we just drop it and find a hotel to put our stuff?"

"What's keeping 'ya?"

My heart thumps fiercely in my chest while butterflies try to find their way out of my stomach.

What do you do when you're about to be stay in a hotel with the guy you're possibly in love with?

* * *

**Hope that was enjoyable! :D **

**(Sorry for the late updates ^-^' I will get caught back up with this story! And I will finish it!)**

**Review, if you please**


End file.
